Unwanted
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo is abused by his father and when his father is tired of him, he sends Lambo to assassinate Reborn...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT (I REPEAT: DO NOT) own KHR or any of their characters

ENJOY MINNA-SAN:D

"GYAHAHAHA Lambo-san is here pa- uhhh boss!" A five year old boy with an afro said. He wore a cow suit and he had two yellow horns on his head.

The man sitting in front of the boy's eyes narrowed. "I told you not to call me 'papa' you little brat!"

"L-Lambo-san didn't b-boss! Lambo-san swears he didn't" The boy denied as he trembled. His eyes widened tremendously as he shook his head. He looked absolutely terrified.

"And what did I say about you talking in third person?" The boss of the boy yelled. He held a face of irritation written all over it.

"Y-you told me n-not to because it annoys y-you, b-boss. I-I'm very sorry! I won't do it again!" Lambo answered as his eyes widened even farther. Lambo got unto his knees as he bowed and apologized.

"Hmph. You little brat shouldn't be here. You are useless in this Famiglia. Now get out of my house forever." The boss grumbled. He stood up and was about to walk away when Lambo stopped him.

"W-wait! Please… You can't do this to me! I'm your son! I'll train and become stronger! I won't be useless again! I won't… I won't act like a brat! I'll do anything you ask me to do! Please, boss. Don't throw me away!" Lambo shouted as he cried. He went up to his boss and held onto the leg as if it were his lifeline.

The boss looked disgusted as he tried to get the boy off his leg. He twisted and even kicked the little boy but Lambo kept holding on. Lambo never let go even though he was getting all the bruises from his 'papa'. "Get off of me you ungrateful brat! Be glad I'm letting you live!" The boss finally shouted.

Lambo shook his head as he kept holding on. Despite all of his bruises from the abuse he got from the Bovino Famiglia, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay no matter what. Tears started to form in his eyes as his 'papa' continued to tell him to get off and get out of his house. Then, a few minutes later, the boss stopped kicking and yelling at him and Lambo looked up with hopeful eyes. Will his boss let him stay?

The boss smirked when Lambo looked up. "Alright. I'll let you stay if you can do this simple mission."

"R-really? I'll do it, boss! I'll succeed so please tell me what to do!" Lambo shouted. He stopped holding onto his boss's leg and looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever brat." The boss dismissed the hopeful look on his 'son's' face.

Lambo fixed himself off and stood up. He tried to brush some dust off on his cow suit but winced when he accidently hit his new bruise under his suit. When he was done, he bowed and said, "Thank you, boss! I won't disappoint you. May I ask what my mission is?"

"Alright then. Your mission is to assassinate Reborn. You know who he is, right, brat?" The boss smirked. He folded his arms together and looked down at Lambo.

Lambo gulped. Of course he knew who Reborn was. He was the greatest hitman in the world! Not to mention he's also Vongola Nono's most trusted hitman! How is he going to be able to make a scratch on him, much less assassinate him?

"Well? Are you going to do it or not, brat? If you're not going to, then you can say goodbye to this house forever." The boss said as he looked at his nails. When he was met by silence, he counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2-"

"I'll do it, boss! I'll assassinate Reborn for you! You can count on me!" Lambo quickly shouted. He was not going to pass this chance. Oh, no he was not. If he is going to die, he is going to die in the name, Bovino.

"Whatever. Leave as soon as you can you brat. And I will not tolerate any mistakes." The boss said and he walked away.

As soon as his 'papa' walked out of the room, his legs gave away. He collapsed onto the floor. Tears started to form in his eyes and trickled down his face. Lambo sobbed and cried on the floor for what seemed like hours. When did papa become so mean to him? He could remember the last time his papa was nice to him like it was yesterday. Was papa still blaming him for his mama's death? Does papa still hate him?

Lambo shook his head and slapped himself on the cheeks. "No, Lambo. Don't cry now. You can still prove yourself if you can manage to kill Reborn. You can do it. You can still be accepted to Bovino Famiglia if you can kill him." He told himself over and over again until he gained courage to not cry in front of the rest of the Famiglia. He wiped his tears and snot off his face and went into the bathroom to wash his face.

When he was done and there was no sign of him crying, he walked out the bathroom door and into the hallway. He caught the sight of other people such as maids, butlers, and even the scientists making way for him. They started to whisper among themselves and when he had enough of that, he started to listen and eavesdrop.

"Hey, did you know that 'Lambo-sama' is now not our young master anymore?" He heard one of the maids whisper. His heart started to speed up and blood rushed to his face.

"Really? Then we don't have to call him young master anymore? Thank god. He is such a brat!" The other maid whispered back.

"Hey, I heard that the late mistress died because of him." A butler whispered.

"Seriously? Then are you saying that our kind and generous mistress died because of that brat?" The scientist that was talking to the butler whispered angrily.

"Yeah! Isn't it ridiculous? Thank god-" Lambo ran. He couldn't listen to this anymore. The tears in his eyes once again threatened to fall. Was this what everyone thought of him? He felt betrayed.

He quickly ran into his room and got the stuff he needed to start the mission. He wanted to get out of the mansion and finish the mission papa gave him quickly so everyone would acknowledge him. He wanted at least someone to care for him and he will get that someone if he killed Reborn. He looked determined as he walked out of the mansion and started to go towards the airport.

When he got to the airport, he was in trouble. He didn't have money or passport! "Hehehe as if this is going to stop me!" Lambo chuckled and he went into a random person's bag and pretended to be a doll. During the whole ride, Lambo trembled. "This is not scary. Airplanes are not scary." Lambo muttered to himself until he felt the plane landing on the ground. When the bag was being unloaded, he slipped out of the bag and looked around him.

"GYAHAHAHA. So this is where Reborn is! Ready or not, here I come, Reborn!" Lambo shouted and ran out the airport.

When he got out the airport, he saw that he was in Japan. "So this is Japan… I heard that Reborn is going to be in this place called 'Nanimori' so-" Lambo muttered but halted when he saw the sign 'Nanimori' in front of him.

"GYAHAHAHA SO LUCK IS IN LAMBO-SAMA'S SIDE!" Lambo yelled and walked around. He spotted a baby in fedora and black suit on a brunette's shoulder and knew immediately that it was Reborn and the brunette was the Vongola Decimo candidate. He followed the two boys very carefully until he saw them going into the house.

He breathed in and out very slowly and told himself to act like he normally would. He climbed the tree next to the window that was open and peeked in very quickly. He saw the brunette reviewing work with Reborn and decided to barge in then.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Reborn! You shall die in my hands!" Lambo shouted and threw hand grenade at the said person. Reborn swiftly deflected the grenade and threw it back at Lambo.

"GYUPA!" Lambo said as he was thrown off the window sill. The hand grenade exploded in Lambo's face and Lambo was miraculously still alive.

'Time for Plan B' Lambo thought and he rang the doorbell to the house. A woman answered the door and Lambo dashed in. He threw open the door and shouted, "GYAHAHAHA REBORN! LAMBO-SAMA HAS A MISSION TO ASSASSINATE YOU SO DIE IN LAMBO-SAMA'S HANDS!"

Lambo got out his weapons from his afro and started to throw at Reborn randomly. When he had a gun, he shot at him. When he had a hand grenade, he threw the weapon at him. Alas, all of the weapon was deflected and was bounced off elsewhere. The brunette shook his head and walked up to Lambo.

"Hi, Lambo, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." The brunette smiled as he held out his hand.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Don't bother with that dumb cow and solve this problem." Reborn said as he drank his coffee leisurely.

"Reborn! Don't say that! Lambo is a child! You can't just dismiss him like that!" Tsuna shouted angrily. His voice softened when he saw that Lambo was trembling. "Lambo, why are you here? Where's your mom or dad?"

"L-Lambo-sama's here to assassinate Reborn! Lambo-sama is 5 years old and is from Bovino Famiglia! He loves grape candy!" Lambo introduced himself with tears in his eyes and he sniffed.

"Hello Lambo. Can you tell me where your mother and father are?" Tsuna asked with a gentle tone. His eyes looked sincere and like he was really worried about him.

That's when Lambo broke down crying. Tsuna looked surprised and tried to calm him down but Lambo cried even harder.

"Oi, Lambo, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you anywhere?" Tsuna panicked.

Lambo nodded his head. He kept on crying and Tsuna looked bewildered. "What did I do, Lambo? Please stop crying. Where does it hurt?"

Lambo's shaking hands pointed at his chest. "Chest?" Lambo shook his head. "Heart?" Lambo nodded. "Heart? Why does your heart hurt? How does it hurt?"

"L-Lambo-sama's mama is sleeping and she's not waking up! Lambo-sama begged people not to bury her in the g-ground b-because she is going to wake up soon! But, people just i-ignored Lambo-sama and mama's now in the ground! Papa hates Lambo-sama! He w-wants to get rid of me now… He wanted me to disappear from his sight when mama was buried! He hit me every day with whips and kicked me at least ten times a day. It's my fault though… He said that I'm an ungrateful brat… It's my fault…" Tsuna embraced Lambo gently.

"It's okay Lambo. It's not your fault your mother was buried to the ground. It was very mean of your father for wanting to get rid of you. It's okay Lambo… It's okay…" Tsuna whispered in Lambo's ears.

Lambo's eyes widened when Tsuna said that. "It… isn't Lambo-sama's fault?" Tears trickled down Lambo's face. This was it. This is the words he was waiting for.

"Yes." Tsuna smiled gently. "Do you want to stay here? No, I want you to stay here, Lambo."

"You want… Lambo-sama to stay here?" Lambo's eyes would have widened if only it was possible.

"Yes. I don't think kaa-san would mind having an extra mouth to feed." Tsuna smiled.

"Hmph. Alright then. But that ahoushi is not going to sleep in here and he can't bother you with your training nor your studies." Reborn grumbled.

"Is that all right with you, Lambo?" Tsuna asked with gentleness. Not disgust in his voice, but with gentleness.

"You're… asking Lambo-sama?" Lambo asked. No one ever asked for his opinion. No one cared for his opinion. Why was this person cared for him, a complete stranger?

"Of course." Tsuna smiled.

"GYAHAHAHA. IF YOU INSIST, DAME-TSUNA!" Lambo wiped his tears and snot off his face.

"D-dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head at his nickname.

-Later that night-

Lambo was tucked in his bed by his new 'mama'. He couldn't be happier. As he was dreaming, for the first time in a year, he finally dreamt a wonderful dream. He was dreaming of Tsuna and him together in candyland, together, holding their hands.

"Tsuna-nii… arigato…"

THE END

Thanks for reading this minna-san XD

I tried... but I'll try harder next time!

PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHERE I SHOULD IMPROVE ON!


End file.
